BETWEEN US Chapter 5 (Mine)
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Setiap orang pasti punya keegoisannya masing-masing. Tak peduli kau orang baik atau kau orang buruk. Dan tak bisa dikatakan salah Taehyung juga saat Taehyung tak bisa melepaskan Jeon Jungkooknya…. – BTS fanficts, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi.. Jikook, Kookmin, Vkook, Minyoon.


**BETWEEN US Chapter 5 (Mine)**

 **Main Cast :** Park Jimin x Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt, Drama

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** BL, typho dimana-mana. Dan untuk chapter ini akan lebih banyak Vkooknya..

 ** _Jungkook POV_**

 _Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari,…., satu minggu._

Satu minggu sudah aku tak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan ketika aku pulang ke Busan karena mendapat libur dari agensi, aku tak pulang bersamanya. Jika aku boleh sedikit jujur, aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya, sekalipun itu hanya sebentar. Aku tahu aku sudah menggores luka yang terlalu dalam padanya. Tapi jika aku boleh membela diriku, akupun juga terluka, _sangat terluka_. Dan kupikir, dengan memandang wajahnyalah, luka itu akan dapat sedikit terobati.

 _Sungguh maafkan aku yang tak punya pendirian ini hyung…_

 _Aku merindukanmu….._

 ** _Jungkook POV End_**

 _._

 _._

Jungkook menatap sekeliling dormnya yang masih begitu sepi. Rupanya dia orang pertama yang kembali ke dorm itu, bukan tanpa alasan tentunya. Diletakkannya tasnya diatas kasur, dihempaskannya badannya yang lumayan lelah karena perjalanannya dari busan. Diusapnya kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan satu hal yang sama yang selalu memenuhi benaknya. Hingga tanpa sadar matanya semakin lekat tertutup, seiring dengan suara dengkuran halus yang memenuhi dorm sepi itu.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya saat dia merasakan usapan pelan dikepalanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan diri dengan sorot lampu yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyala dikamarnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku membangunkanmu." Ucap orang yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Tae-hyung, kau sudah datang." Jungkook menegakkan badannya dan menyenderkannya disandaran kasurnya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Yang lain juga sudah datang?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Eoo, kami sudah datang dari tadi Kook, kau terlalu lelap tidur."jawab Taehyung. Sebelah tangannya mengusap surai hitam Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Mianhae hyung, sepertinya aku capek perjalanan" ucap Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Taehyung menarik pelan tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aigoo… Aku sangat merindukanmu Jungkook ah." bisik Taehyung pelan.

Sebelum sempat Jungkook membalas perlakuan Taehyung, Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita makan." Ucap Taehyung sambil berdiri tegak. Diulurkannya tangannya mengajak Jungkook berdiri.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung. Keduanya berjalan ke ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ada member lainnya.

"Aigoo uri magnae… aku sangat merindukanmu." Hoseok tampak merentangkan tangannya sambil berlari kecil kearah Jungkook. Tanpa memerdulikan Taehyung yang masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Jungkook, Hoseok memeluk Jungkook dengan eratnya sambil sesekali mengangkat tubuh Jungkook keatas.

"Aigoo hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Jungkook mencoba menghentikan tingkah Hoseok.

"Aniya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Jungkook ah." ucap Hoseok masih dengan memeluk erat Jungkook.

Taehyung yang melihat tingkah berlebihan Hoseok itu dengan cepat menarik Jungkook dari pelukan Hoseok. Didudukkannya Jungkook dikursi makan sebelah Namjoon hyung.

"Kau berlebihan Hoseok hyung.." ucap Taehyung dengan ekspresi jijik diwajahnya.

Hoseok hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendapati magnae kesayangannya lepas dari pelukannya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hyung nya itu.

"Hai kook," itu suara Namjoon yang duduk tepat disebelah kiri Jungkook.

"Hai hyung, lama tak jumpa." Ucap Jungkook membalas sapaan Namjoon.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti Hoseok, hanya seminggu kita tak bertemu."ucap Namjoon sambil melirik sinis Hoseok yang masih setia dengan bibir bebeknya.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh geli. Matanya memandang Jin hyung yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan ditemani dengan Taehyung hyung yang entah sejak kapan tak ada disampingnya lagi. Dahinya mengerut saat tak melihat 2 orang hyungnya yang lain.

"Kau mencari Yoongi dan Jimin?" Tanya Jin sambil meletakkan panci berisi makanan ditengah meja.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eoh hyung, dimana mereka?"

"Yoongi hyung sedang tidur, dia bilang sebelum sampai didorm dia sudah makan diluar. Sedangkan Jimin, sebentar lagi juga datang, aku menyuruhnya membeli tissue toilet tadi." Jawab Jin masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu dorm itu terbuka dan menampakkan namja bermata sipit dengan rambut jeruknya itu.

Jungkook menatap namja itu dengan lekat. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras bahkan hanya dengan menatap wajah namja itu. Dadanya begitu sesak seolah akan meledak karena dipenuhi dengan rasa rindu pada namja itu. Seandainya dia tak ingat dengan keputusannya seminggu yang lalu, ia sudah yakin akan berlari dan memeluk namja itu dangan erat. Tak perduli dengan cemooh an yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan dari Namjoon hyung seperti yang didapat Hoseok hyung tadi. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang Jungkook hanya bisa memandang namja itu.

"Langsung letakkan tissuenya ditoilet Jimin ah." ucap Jin saat melihat Jimin yang sudah datang.

"Ne hyung." jawab Jimin sambil melangkah menuju toilet.

Jungkook menatap nanar kearah Jimin. Dia tahu betul sekarang Jimin seolah mengabaikannya. Jimin hyungnya bahkan tak mengajaknya mengobrol seperti hyungnya yang lain. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar basa basi.

" _Cih_ , ada apa sebenarnya dengannya, kenapa dia menjadi dingin seperti itu" gerutu Hoseok begitu Jimin sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah." Ucap Namjoon.

 _'_ _Akulah yang menyebabkan masalah itu hyung.'gumam Jungkook dalam hati._

Matanya masih setia mengamati setiap gerak gerik Jimin begitu Jimin keluar dari toilet. Berharap Jimin akan menatapnya atau menyapanya sedikit saja. Namun yang ada sekarang Jimin hanya duduk diam sambil mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Selesai, ayo makan." Ucap Jin begitu semuanya sudah tersedia dengan rapi diatas meja. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka makan malam.

Sesekali Taehyung mengambilkan lauk untuk Jungkook yang dibalas dengan senyuman terima kasih dari Jungkook. Meskipun dalam hati, Jungkook merasa tak enak apa lagi jika melihat Jimin yang duduk didepannya saat ini. Namun kenyataannya Jimin hanya makan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook sama sekali, bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja rasanya begitu enggan Jimin lakukan.

.

.

Jungkook kini berada dalam kamarnya dengan Taehyung yang sekarang sedang tidur tiduran dipahanya. Tangannya tampak sibuk memainkan game yang ada digadgetnya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam dengan segala hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tentu saja tak jauh jauh tentang jimin.

"Jimin hyung benar-benar dingin." gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar.

"Eoh." Ucap Taehyung yang menyangka Jungkook sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah dengan Yoongi hyung."ucap Taehyung sambil lalu. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan game yang ada.

 _'_ _Aku penyebabnya hyung.' batin Jungkook._

"Tak perlu khawatir Kook ah. Jimin pasti akan kembali seperti semula." Ucap Taehyung mengerti akan kecemasan Jungkook. _Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya._

"Aku berharap begitu hyung."ucap Jungkook tulus.

Taehyung menghentikan permainannya. Diletakkannya ponselnya diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Kedua lengannya secara perlahan melingkari pinggang Jungkook, dengan kepalanya yang menghadap perut Jungkook.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu Kook ah."ucap Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Sebelah tangan Jungkook terangkat, mengusap lembut rambut coklat milik hyungnya itu. Bibirnya melengkung keatas membentuk senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu hyung."ucap Jungkook.

Tak ada percakapan lagi. Hanya ada Taehyung yang masih memeluk dengan erat pinggang Jungkook dan Jungkook yang dengan lembut masih tetap mengelus lembut rambut Taehyung. Mata Jungkook masih mengamati Taehyung dengan lekat. Oh dia tak tahu, betapa besar Taehyung hyungnya itu membutuhkannya. Tapi Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung mencintainya. Dan hal itu yang membuat keraguan Jungkook akan keputusannya kemarin sedikit menghilang dari hatinya. Meskipun masih ada begitu banyak keraguan dalam dirinya, terutama saat dia mengingat betapa Jimin hyung nya terluka karena keputusan itu.

.

.

Jungkook tak tahu dari jam berapa dia tertidur. Karena saat dia bangun, jam sudah mennjukkan pukul 01.00 KST diponselnya. Jungkook bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bisa sekarang dia berbaring terlentang disamping Taehyung, karena seingatnya tadi dia masih duduk dengan Taehyung yang tidur berbantalkan pahanya.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan kerongkonganya terasa kering. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mengendap endap tak ingin membangunkan Taehyung yang nampak begitu lelap tertidur.

Jungkook bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air putih dari kulkas. Meminumnya langsung dari botolnya tanpa menuangkannya kedalam gelas terlebih dahulu. Kepalanya menengok kesamping saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Pintu kamar Yoongi. Menampakkan Yoongi yang berjalan gontai menuju kulkas, belum menyadari adanya Jungkook disana.

"Hai hyung." sapa Jungkook pelan, namun membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang memanggilnya.

Jungkook terkesiap saat melihat mata Yoongi yang tampak merah dan sembab. Dan Yoongi yang menyadari tatapan Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bocah." Ucap Yoongi sambil terkekeh kaku.

"H-hyung.. ada apa hyung? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jungkook masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yoongi hyung nya yang selama ini terkesan dingin, kini nampak begitu… _uh, kacau_.

"Ada masalah."ucap Yoongi sambil membuka kulkas dan meraih botol air mineral yang baru saja dimasukkan Jungkook.

"Ceritalah hyung, setidaknya itu akan mengurangi bebanmu sedikit." Ucap Jungkook menatap Yoongi lembut.

Yoongi memasukkan botol air mineral itu kembali ke kulkas dan menutup pintunya. Dihembuskannya nafasnya dan ditatapnya wajah dongsaengnya yang tampak khawatir itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu Jungkook ah. aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Dengan menangis sendiri?" dengus Jungkook ikut duduk disamping Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap lekat Jungkook. Ia bisa melihat gurat khawatir yang nampak diwajah Jungkook. Sekalipun mereka tak terlalu dekat, tapi kebersamaan mereka selama 3 tahun lebih tak bisa dianggap sebentar untuk hadirnya rasa saling peduli.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kepalanya tertunduk seolah tak ingin memperlihatkan raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Kami putus." Ucap Yoongi perlahan.

Jungkook tercekat saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Dadanya sesak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Dia meminta putus. Bocah sialan, beraninya dia meminta putus dariku.. _huh_!" Yoongi semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi butiran bening yang mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya.

"Sialan. Brengsek. Bangsat!" umpat Yoongi dengan suara bergetar, keluar begitu saja setelah dia mati matian menahan segala sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Jungkook reflek memeluk bahu Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi semakin bergetar menahan suara tangis dari bibirnya. Tanpa terasa cairan bening itu keluar dari kedua mata Jungkook. Jungkook tahu, semua ini terjadi karena dirinya. Tapi sungguh ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Seharusnya Jimin hyungnya tetap bersama Yoongi hyung. seharusnya Yoongi hyung tak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini. _Seharusnya…._

"Mianhae hyung" gumam Jungkook pelan. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi, mencoba meringankan rasa sakit yang ada padanya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf Kook." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengusap airmata dari pipinya.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Perasannya sungguh sangat merasa bersalah karena dialah penyebab semua ini.

"Aku.. aku.."

"Aku tahu Jimin menyukaimu." Ucap Yoongi memotong perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya spontan, menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"Bahkan sebelum bocah sialan itu bilang dia menyukaimu." Ucap Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook hanya diam tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan dengan semua perkataan Yoongi.

"Tapi aku selalu menepis semua itu dan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa dia mencintaiku."Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kuat.

"dan aku sadar semua itu salah. Aku tak bisa memaksanya mencintaiku. Aku tak bisa terus menerus membohongi diriku sendiri." ada perasaan begitu kelu saat Yoongi mengatakan semua itu. Saat ia menyadari betapa ia begitu banyak membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku hyung.." ucap Jungkook penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kubilang berhenti meminta maaf Jungkook. Kau tak salah, Jimin tak salah. Dari awal akulah yang salah." Ada jeda sejenak dalam kalimat Yoongi, seolah mengingat kembali semua kisah mereka dari awal.

"Dari awal aku yang memaksakan Jimin untuk menjadi kekasihku. Bahkan saat ia mengatakan ia tak yakin akan perasaannya padaku, aku meyakinkan Jimin bahwa dia akan mencintaiku. Mengikat Jimin dengan statusnya sebagai kekasihku tanpa adanya ketulusan dari Jimin didalamnya." Cairan itu mengalir kembali dari pelupuk mata Yoongi, ada rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang memenuhi perasaan Yoongi saat ini.

" _Sialan._ Harusnya aku yang memutuskan bocah brengsek itu. Beraninya dia memutuskanku." Yoongi menghapus airmata itu kasar sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook menatap iba pada Yoongi. Ia bisa merasakan betapa Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin hyung nya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Jungkook ah. aku tak semenyedihkan itu kau tahu." Ucap Yoongi menyadari tatapan Jungkook.

"Well, bagaimanapun ini lebih baik. Semua kepalsuan ini cepat atau lambat memang harus dihentikan. Aku hanya tak percaya saja akan secepat ini. Sialan, harusnya aku yang mengakhirinya." kekehan itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah Kook ah. aku tak menyalahkanmu sedikitpun. Aku bahkan tak bisa membencimu sedikitpun. Tak ada yang bisa mengendalikan semua ini. Aku juga tak menyalahkan Jimin, karena aku tahu Jimin hanya tak ingin membohongiku lebih banyak lagi. _Aku benar-benar akan baik-baik saja_. Hanya berikan aku sedikit waktu saja."ucap Yoongi sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Chaaa, Gomawo sudah mendengarkan ceritaku. Jangan merasa terbebani dengan ceritaku. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menatapku dengan pandangan kasihanmu itu lagi. Menyebalkan." Ucap Yoongi sambil beranjak berdiri.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Huah… aku harus memperbanyak tidurku." mulut Yoongi tampak menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Tidurlah bocah,"ucap Yoongi membalikkan badannya menuju kamar.

"Ne hyung.." ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya kearah Jungkook lagi.

"Jangan khawatir aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Taehyung. Aku tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian. Aku hanya berharap kau akan berhasil Kook ah."ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Jungkook.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung." Jungkook kagum dengan sifat hyungnya yang satu ini. Meskipun terlihat begitu dingin dan kasar, ternyata Yoongi begitu penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Jungkook menatap lekat punggung Yoongi yang berjalan menjauh darinya, hingga hilang tertutup pintu kamar.

"Kau benar-benar hebat hyung. Maaf dan terima kasih." Gumam Jungkook pelan.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar. Tubuh kecilnya dipenuhi keringat hingga menembus kaos hitam yang dikenakannya sekarang. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya diatas lantai. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya lantai yang ditempelinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam, tapi Jimin bahkan masih enggan untuk kembali ke dormnya. Bukan karena tanpa alasan. Tapi sungguh Jimin merasa begitu sakit setiap melihat Yoongi hyung dan Jungkook. Begitu sakit hingga ia meluapkan semuanya dengan latihan dance yang bahkan sudah lebih dari 5 jam itu.

"Hei sampai kapan kau akan berada disini? Kau tak ingin pulang?" suara itu menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

Jimin bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menatap namja yang menyapanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Jimin saat melihat Taehyung lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mencarimu tentu saja." Jawab Taehyung beranjak duduk disamping jimin.

"Aku? Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

"Bocah tengil, kita harus bicara, kau tahu?" Taehyung menyikut pelan tubuh Jimin dari samping.

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? kau terlihat menyebalkan dengan sikap dinginmu itu." Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

Jimin hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau tak menganggapku sahabat lagi, hingga kau menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri?" ucap Taehyung sinis.

"Bukan begitu Tae... Hanya.."

"Kau putus dengan Yoongi hyung kan." Ucap Taehyung memotong perkataan Jimin.

Jimin membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar Taehyung mengetahui putusnya dia dengan Yoongi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tak penting aku tahu dari mana. Tapi kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa kau tak menceritakannya padaku." Dengus Taehyung kesal.

"Maaf bukan tak ingin, aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk cerita padamu." Jelas Jimin.

"Jadi kapan waktu yang tepat itu. Sekarang aku bahkan sudah tahu dari yang lain. Huh, kau memang tak berniat untuk menceritakannya padaku. Apa jangan-jangan ada alasan lain hingga kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" ucap Taehyung menatap penuh selidik pada Jimin.

 _Deg,_ Jimin tersentak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Taehyung.

"Katakan semuanya padaku Jim. Kita sahabatan kan?" ucap Taehyung menatap serius pada Jimin.

Jimin menatap lekat Taehyung. Hatinya bimbang harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung atau tidak. Dia tak ingin membohongi sahabatnya satu itu, tapi dia juga tak ingin melangkahi Jungkook.

"Aku akan sangat marah kalau kau masih tetap diam. Aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk bercerita sekarang Jim." Ucap Taehyung kesal saat melihat Jimin hanya diam menatapnya. Matanya menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Aku takut mengatakannya padamu Tae." Ucap Jimin pelan. kepalanya menunduk, seolah ingin menghindari tatapan mata Taehyung.

"Tentang kau dan Jungkook?" ucap Taehyung sontak membuat Jimin menatap kaget padanya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi Jimin begitu ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jimin tak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang itu tak penting Jim."jawab Taehyung dingin. Sorot mata hangat yang tadi tampak, kini berubah sinis dan dingin. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan rasa sakit dan marah yang meledak didadanya.

"Maafkan aku Tae." Ucap Jimin lembut. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan rasa bersalah yang membuncah dihatinya.

"Ayolah Jim, aku bosan mendengar orang mengatakan maaf. Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu mengatakan itu."ucap Taehyung dengan senyum sinisnya.

Jimin hanya terdiam dan menatap Taehyung tak mengerti.

Taehyung perlahan berdiri dan mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Jim, aku tak akan mengulanginya." Ucap Taehyung menatap Jimin tajam.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Jungkook. Seperti kau yang melepaskan Yoongi hyung. Masa bodoh dengan persaanmu pada Jungkook atau perasaan Jungkook padamu." Taehyung menarik nafasnya kencang .

"Aku…"tunjuk Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

"…aku akan membuat Jungkook mencintaiku. Jadi jangan pernah berharap aku akan melepaskan Jungkook. Jungkook milikku." Ucap Taehyung menekankan setiap perkataannya.

Jimin hanya terdiam. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan ketika Taehyung mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan itu.

"ah, satu hal lagi Jim…" ucap Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jimin lagi.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap sahabatku. Jadi jangan menghindariku. Oke?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk senyuman sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang ditelan pintu ruang latihan. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam dengan segala kecamuk dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.50 malam, tapi bahkan Taehyung hyung belum kembali dari urusannya yang ia katakan akan membeli camilan diluar. Jungkook merutuki dirinya yang menuruti ucapan Taehyung untuk tidak mengantarkannya, seharusnya ia tak menuruti keinginan alien dengan kebiasaan makan tengah malamnya yang aneh itu.

Jungkook bergegas menuju pintu saat mendengar suara pintu dorm yang terbuka. Ditatapnya penuh amarah Taehyung yang sialnya justru menunjukkan cengiran kotak miliknya itu.

"Hyung, kau dari mana saja, kenapa lama sekali" bentak Jungkook dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Taehyung dengan cepat melangkah maju dan menutup mulut Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya.

"Wow, wow.. kau ingin membangunkan hyung deul Kook ah?." ucap Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook melepaskan bungkaman tangan Taehyung dan mendengus kesal.

"Kau dari mana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sekali lagi, namun dengan suara yang pelan. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah patuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku membeli camilan. Dan aku ada urusan lain tadi." Ucap Taehyung sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. _Ralat, kamar mereka._

"Urusan lain apa hyung hingga membuatmu begitu lama?" Tanya Jungkook tak puas mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Sebelah tangannya menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"Bertemu dengan temanku. Kau tahu kan aku akan lama jika berhubungan dengan temanku." ucap Taehyung.

Sebelah tangannya tampak sibuk meletakkan kantong plastik berisi camilan diatas nakas, sebelum akhirnya dia merebahkan diri diatas ranjangnya.

"Lain kali kau tak boleh meninggalkan ponselmu kalau kau pergi hyung. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat menunggu kau yang tak datang-datang." Ucap Jungkook kesal. Ia masih berdiri disamping ranjang dengan muka cemberut menatap Taehyung yang kini memejamkan matanya, seolah mengabaikan semua ocehan Jungkook.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku Kook ah?" suara Taehyung terdengar sangat datar. Namun Jungkook bahkan tak menyadarinya karena dipenuhi dengan rasa kesalnya.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, bagaimana mungkin aku tak khawatir saat…"

Jungkook tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tangan Taehyung menyentakkannya hingga membuatnya jatuh menimpa Taehyung yang berbaring dibawahnya kini.

Tangan Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook melepaskan semua kecamuk perasaannya saat ini. Sungguh dia tak ingin kehilangan Jungkook. Dia tak bisa melepaskan Jungkook bahkan setelah dia tahu kenyataan bahwa Jungkook tak mencintainya. Perlahan cairan bening itu mengalir dari sudut mata Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menggigit bibirnya, tak ingin tangisannya meledak dihadapan Jungkook. Tidak untuk sekarang. Dia akan menutupi semuanya dan bertingkah seolah dia tak tahu apa-apa.

Jungkook yang mendapat pelukan yang tak biasa dari Taehyung itu berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Karena dia tahu sekarang tubuhnya berada diatas Taehyung, dan dia sadar diri, tubuhnya tak bisa dibilang ringan. Tapi saat Jungkook berusaha melepas pelukan itu, Taehyung justru memeluk dengan semakin erat tubuh Jungkook.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu Kook ah." ucap Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook pun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memelukku seperti ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memeluk kekasih ku saja." Jawab Taehyung menutupi.

"Baiklah hyung tapi jangan memelukku seperti ini, aku berat hyung."ucap Jungkook polos.

Taehyung terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Dipindahnya tubuh Jungkook yang berada diatasnya menjadi disampingnya dengan masih memeluk erat Jungkook dengan lengannya.

"Kau benar. Kau berat." Ucap Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya hyung" cibir Jungkook.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai kelinci beratku ini." ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook semakin erat.

Jungkook terkesiap mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Aigoo.. kau hangat sekali bunny." Ucap Taehyung sambil membenamkan kapalanya diceruk leher Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya sebelah tangannya terangkat dan melingkari pinggang Taehyung membalas pelukan hangat Taehyung, sedangkan tangan yang lain yang mengelus lembut rambut Taehyung.

"Tidurlah hyung, sudah terlalu malam untuk memakan camilanmu." ucap Jungkook tersenyum kecil mengingat camilan yang dibeli Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Jungkook tak tahu dari jam berapa dia tertidur. Karena saat dia bangun, jam sudah mennjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari diponselnya. Jungkook bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bisa sekarang dia berbaring terlentang disampin Taehyung, karena seingatnya tadi dia masih duduk dengan Taehyung yang tidur berbantalkan pahanya.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan kerongkonganya terasa kering. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mengendap endap tak ingin membangunkan Taehyung yang nampak begitu lelap tertidur.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Taehyung ikut terbangun karena merasakan guling Jungkooknya sudah hilang dari pelukannya. Perlahan dia bangun dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya dia dengan langkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Niatnya yang ingin minum seperti Jungkook harus tertunda karena dia merasakan hasrat ingin buang air kecil yang tiba-tiba datang melandanya. Dengan begitu pelan, Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tepat disamping kamar jin hyung. Bahkan Jungkook tak menyadari setiap langkah kaki Taehyung.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Taehyung memang melakukan apapun dengan pelan jika sudah malam seperti ini. Dia sudah trauma karena pernah mendapat omelan dari Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung hanya karena dia menonton tv malam hari. Memang tak bisa dibilang dia tak salah, apalagi jika mengingat volume tv nya saat itu bahkan bias terdengar sampai keluar dorm mereka. Dan tentu saja suatu hal yang paling menakutkan saat kau mendapat omelan dari Yoongi hyung lengkap dengan semua tetek bengeknya yang penuh dengan umpatan. Hanya Jungkook yang tak pernah takut dengan Yoongi, seberapa marahnya Yoongi sekalipun.

Taehyung keluar kamar mandi dan berniat mengambil air minum saat langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Yoongi hyung yang sekarang menangis dihadapan Jungkook. Bukan maksud hatinya ingin menguping, hanya saja dia tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan Yoongi saat menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada Jungkook. Taehyung hanya terdiam ditempat berharap semua percakapan itu segera selesai, agar dia bisa dengan sembunyi-sembunyi kembali kekamarnya. Tak ingin mendapat umpatan lagi dari Yoongi karena dikira menguping. Dan Taehyung semakin terdiam saat cerita Yoongi mulai menyangkut tentang Jimin dan Jungkook kekasihnya. Tubuhnya membeku saat mendengar semua percakapan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Tangannya gemetar, menahan semua perasaan yang menghantam hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Sedih, kecewa, marah dan tak percaya. Dan saat semuanya selesai, yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung hanya tetap diam. Mencoba menyembunyikan semua yang diketahuinya. Mencoba meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa percakapan itu tak ada dan Jungkook mencintainya.

 **Ya, Jeon Jungkook adalah kekasihnya. Jeon Jungkook hanya miliknya.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong reader.. maaf ya baru bisa upload… btw maaf juga kalo ceritanya terkesan mendramatisir, kayaknya efek dari hidup author sendiri yang kayak drama tv (hahaha). #lupakan.**

 **Gomawo masih berkenan baca ff ini.. jangan lupa review nya ya… dan buat yang tanya siapa yang uke siapa yang seme, author serahin semuanya pada imajinasi dan perasaan reader nim masing-masing.**

 **Bagaimanapun KAMSAHAMNIDA… :-D**


End file.
